GenAug
's cover for the GenAug series.]] "Nobody ever briefs them in an emergency. They just get thrown in." Overview GenAug (short for "Genetic Augmentation") refers to the roleplay series started by Baron Laneth of the Runescape Forums. The initial roleplay, GenAug1.6, was publicly released on January 23rd, 2013 and continued until the end of the following February. The second chapter, GenAug1.7, skipped about four months in-plot and was released on March 1st of the same year. It continued until Baron revealed that his life circumstances would not allow him to continue ownership of the series only two weeks later on March 15th. The members online at the time made a unanimous decision to continue the roleplay with a new storyline and handed the ownership to newer user Deadbride9, who was neighbor to Baron offline, in order to keep the group in touch with their previous owner for advice and contribution. Setting GenAug takes place in the 2070's in the city of Litcheon, NY, USA, the world's center of politics, shopping, and science. Within this city are three major genetics companies who, under the guidance of their gov't, have been quietly working on producing super soldiers equipted with "augmentations." These augmentations completely alter their genetic coding so that it is compatible with the various additions they have prepared. This is only one example of the technological advances of the time the roleplay takes place in. As the subjects wandered around the world after the fall of Litcheon, they also gave us a prospective on other major cities and the states of various countries. Litcheon infoinfoinfo Plot Summary Milgram is growing wary of it's competition, namely G&N advancements, who are rumored to be nearing subject production. In response, they deploy subjects Hydra, Charon, Orthrus, Leviathan, and Cerberus, as well as millitary contracter Wolves to a primary G&N facility to disable and destroy it. The group advances on the facility, with Orthrus providing overwatch. They encounter hordes of drones, braindead servents who are incapable of free thought. The subjects fight through the drone army, causing hundreds of casualties, before making it inside the facility. The subjects and Wolves wreak havoc on the building, killing most of the scientists and drones inside and destroying valuable data and computers. Unfortunatly, as the group is downloading G&N's files, a tank arrives at the facility to stop thier progress. In response, Milgram deployed an Osprey Helicopter carrying Carnifex and Achilles, 9000 series subjects, to the battlefield. The tank began firing on the building moments before the file dump was completed. A tank shell hit Orthrus' position, severely injuring him. When the tank fired again, however, Carnifex, who possesed augment 04 telekinesis, managed to stop the shell in midair and turn it around, destroying the tank. Carnifex was nearly killed in this process, and reverted to a semi-catonic state for the remainder of the mission. The group prepared for evacuation, but was continually assaulted by more and more waves of drones. Leviathan recovered Orthrus and the helicopter arrived, unfortunatly too late to save him. The subjects left the ruined facility and returned to Lichteon. Factions *Milgram **Subjects **Milgram Bosses *G&N **Drones **Subjects *Prodigal Genetics **The Antagonist **Agents *Ivanov Chemical Distribution **Thugs Category:GenAug Category:Roleplays